gilligan's little problem part 1
by Azurelazuli0116
Summary: It was a normal morning on Gilligan's isle Gilligan in the jungle looking for fruit when he came across a mysterious Crystal which puts him in a very little problem
1. gilligan's little problem part 1

(Disclaimer) I don't own Giligan's isle I'm just doing it for my love for this show and for shrinking fanfictions and I know someone already made Gilligan's isle shrinking fanfiction but mine is a lot different and no it's not sexual since the show didn't have that at all so sorry but if you want something like that, then go find another one anywho without further ado enjoy~

Gilligan

It was a normal morning on the island Skipper and I were getting more food for breakfast and then I and Skipper would go fishing as I was looking for coconuts. And other fruits I tripped on a mysterious object stuck in the dirt as I got it out and cleaned it off it, was so bizarre it was a shiny Crystal it was covered in spikes almost like a star how strange I gotta show this to Skipper. And with that, I ran as my skinny legs could carry me, Skipper! Skipper..!! I shouted and as was immensely wandering around the jungle trying to find my way back to camp, I've come to the conclusion that I'm lost which is impossible because I know the jungle inside and out but maybe it's because I'm half asleep I thought to myself. as I sat under a palm tree to rest I was examining the crystal and out of the blue a dash of light came through and reflected on the crystal light and it hit me in the left eye owww..! ohh..! I shouted as I tried to open my eyes carefully and tried to get my vision back I looked at my hands real quick to see if I'm ok I looked at my left hand it was okay but once I looked at my right hand it wasn't ok it was small ahhhh..!..! I screamed what is happening my hand that is when I realized my voice was higher pitched than normal my legs were also shrinking as well as my clothes were getting bigger I tried to walk but it's impossible with my giant pants in the way Skipper! I screamed and with that, I faded into black darkness. I was out the whole day and when I awoke It was dark and something was in the way it seemed like some sort of cloth as I dug my way through and saw the light I noticed that this piece of cloth was my red shirt it was ginormous! and I was like, the size of a mouse or smaller? And it was sundown I was not asleep for long but I sure don't want to be in the jungle during the night and to make matters worse I was naked I wrapped my torso with my shirt Skipper Mary Anne anyone Help! { I hope y'all enjoyed part 1 of Gilligan's isle fanfic leave a comment down below tell me what you think and stay tuned for more parts of the series with that stay tuned gems and jewels bye.


	2. gilligan's little problem part 2

(Disclaimer) I don't own Giligan's isle I'm just doing it for my love for this show and for shrinking fanfictions and I know someone already made Gilligan's isle shrinking fanfiction but mine is a lot different and no it's not sexual since the show didn't have that at all so sorry but if you want something like that, then go find another one anywho without further ado enjoy~

Skipper

It's been a long time since I've seen Gilligan, my little buddy is out there somewhere scared out of his wits Skipper get it together we'll find him he probably fell asleep on the job, and must have gotten lost or something exclaimed, the professor or taken by those pesky headhunters. Said, Thurston oh! Mr. Howell, don't say such things. said the professor firmly now I think we should split up to find Gilligan Skipper you go left I'll go right and Mr. Howell, you'll go straight ahead alright gang let's spread out ordered the professor. as I wandered into the jungle I was calling out for my little buddy Gilligan! Gilligan! I screamed and all of a sudden I heard a noise coming from the bush in front of me, I thought it was the headhunters waiting to have my head so I ran as fast as I could, I sure hope Gilligan didn't get captured by those pesky headhunters.

Gilligan

As I looked around laying in my red shirt I thought it was not going to be safe for me to sit here I need to find some form of clothing and food because boy! I'm starved so with the plan in action I carefully get out of my ginormous red shirt and look around to find something to cover me up and I did it was a giant piece of grass, it was amazing how big it was compared to me. So, I tore a piece big enough to wrap me up so I made some sort of grass outfit it wasn't much but it'll have to do so since I found some clothes sort of I wandered forward to find food I also need to find camp or better yet, Skipper. Skipper! Skipper! I tried with all my might to call out for skipper but there is no point he'll hear, my squeaky voice of mine so as I kept walking I finally found mangoes and just my luck they were on the ground I grabbed a big giant Piece and pigged out mmmm! so ripe and juicy it didn't take long for me to get full I guess my stomach isn't the same as it was when I was bigger well maybe I could go back to my clothes and sleep in my hat until morning, as soon as I made my way back to my clothes they were gone, someone has taken them oh no, headhunters so I had to find a new place to sleep and I did an empty coconut shell so once I went in and lied down I instantly fell asleep. The next morning I was so tired I didn't sleep well last night and I was covered in filth so I stretched and tried to walk to the mango to wake up a bit, and had a bit of that I was sort of awake but not and with that. I walked and walked and walked some more until I bumped into something it was almost like a tree once I got a good look at it it was no tree it was a human leg I got so scared at that thinking Oh no! Headhunters! but I looked closely I recognized the color of those pants the human was wearing I looked up and saw a big round man in a blue polo shirt and a captain hat on his head it was the Skipper, at last, I'm saved, Skipper! Skipper! It's me, Gilligan, down here Skipper! I had to find a way to get his attention so I was pounding on his shoe and once he was startled he fell backward on a tree root I ran quickly as possible to get to his face Skipper! Are you okay it's me, Gilligan, he finally saw me he was shocked with wide eyes and gasped Gilligan is that really you little buddy?uh-oh!{ I hope y'all enjoyed part 2 of Gilligan's isle fanfic leave a comment down below tell me what you think and stay tuned for more parts of the series with that stay tuned gems and jewels bye.


	3. gilligan's little problem part 3

(Disclaimer) I don't own Giligan's isle I'm just doing it for my love for this show and for shrinking fanfictions and I know someone already made Gilligan's isle shrinking fanfiction but mine is a lot different and no it's not sexual since the show didn't have that at all so sorry but if you want something like that, then go find another one anywho without further ado enjoy~

Skipper

As I was wandering in the jungle calling out for my little buddy It was getting dark and cold but nothing won't stop me to find my little buddy Gilligan! Gilligan!! Where are you that's when I stepped on what appears to be clothes but not just any other persons clothes its Gilligan's clothes, but why would they be here? I had this horrible thought that the headhunters got him but there is no way Gilligan is to slippery for them to catch. But why would his clothes be here, Gilligan! I shouted, there is no doubt in my mind that he is alive I know he is as I kept calling and walking through the jungle with his clothes in hand I did this until I slept for the night and do this, again in the morning the next morning I kept walking around until I stopped and rested for a moment as I was standing there I felt a pounding on my shoe if got startled thinking it was a bug I fell back on a tree, root as I did I came to my senses and heard a voice. Skipper are you alright, it's me, Gilligan, I opened my eyes and saw a dirty little figure with a blade of grass, for clothes he even had a leaf hat that looked almost like Gilligan and the figure looked an awful lot like Gilligan I was in shock of horror with my eyes wide I couldn't believe it it was Gilligan or a dream I'm having Gilligan is that you uh-oh! Am I dreaming or what no!.no! Skipper it's really me said, Gilligan hastily, please, Skipper I wanna go back to camp I'm so tired I didn't sleep well last night I had to sleep on the ground in a coconut shell and I really need a bath complained Gilligan, okay little Buddy hang in there we'll go back to camp with that, I let out my palm he hopped on an I put him in my pocket and were off it, was great, to have found my little buddy. I'm sorry, Skipper said Gilligan disappointed for what little buddy for scaring you like that, I didn't mean to cause trouble said Gilligan in a saddened tone oh little buddy you didn't do anything wrong well figure this out together okay ok Gilligan sniffled.

Gilligan

As Skipper finally found me we went back to camp as we did the others were all around me when I was on the bamboo table, oh my cooed Ginger oh! Gilligan, it's going to be okay, how about I make my special banana cream pie would that make you feel better? Asked Mary Anne yes thanks, Mary Ann. I hope that handkerchief is holding you well my boy? Said Mr. Howell, yes, of course, thanks so much Mr. Howell and while I'm add it I'll make you some socks and try to make you a hat said Ginger oh thanks, Ginger! Alright everyone let's give Gilligan some space he's had a long day you will all see him again later informed the professor. and once everyone left out of the professors but the work being alright Gilligan I'm going to be what is your height and weight that will be a good start on my research said the professor hmm? I'm pretty sure I'm the size of a mouse well Gilligan you are actually small to a mouse, you are 2 inches high and 0.5 pounds boy I wanted to lose poundage, not my size oh what am I to do now don't worry Gilligan you'll be back to your Good old self very soon? Said Skipper I sure hope so.{ I hope y'all enjoyed part 3 of Gilligan's isle fanfic leave a comment down below tell me what you think and stay tuned for more parts of the series with that stay tuned gems and jewels bye.


	4. gilligan's little problem part 4

(Disclaimer) I don't own Giligan's isle I'm just doing it for my love for this show and for shrinking fanfictions and I know someone already made Gilligan's isle shrinking fanfiction but mine is a lot different and no it's not sexual since the show didn't have that at all so sorry but if you want something like that, then go find another one anywho without further ado enjoy~

Gilligan

This has been the most bizarre moment of my life, I've been living the life of a mouse well sort of I guess there is a good thing about being two inches tall tho! What's that? Answered Mary Ann. The food is gigantic! you'll only see that in dreams but my dream sure came true. Oh well, at least your not in pain that is a good thing said, Mary Ann yeah I guess but the downside to all of this is that it's so boring there is simply nothing to do? I'm sorry, Gilligan but you know what the professor said informed Mary Ann I know no leaving the camp but? No, buts about it Gilligan look we're just trying to protect you it's not a safe place for a little guy like yourself? ohh I know that it's tough for you right now but I know it'll get better the professor will get you back I know it said, Mary Ann consistently and at that moment she picked me up and gave me a kiss on the head, oh thanks Mary Ann you guys are the greatest friends to ever have with that Ginger approached with something in her hand Gilligan you socks and hat are done, said Ginger oh wow! Thanks, Ginger I grabbed the socks on and the hat they were perfect the socks were almost like shoes, cause they had laces now don't you worry me and Mary Ann are working on your new clothes oh thanks, guys. once I was getting my socks on the professor walked in with the Skipper in toe Gilligan! I think we found what might have shrunk you does this look familiar? Asked the professor as he pulled out a very familiar crystal in a clear box with spikes all over and it looks like a star yes! Yes! You found it im saved wait hold on little buddy the professor hasn't analyzed it yet, said Skipper but we did look further in the jungle and found a briefcase that had science equipment and an ID card that says, Dr. William Rodgers M.D. He must have been the one who made this crystal said the professor well we gotta find him he's got to be around the island somewhere, Gilligan I'm afraid that won't be easy said the professor in disappointment why? Well, little buddy, we found this stabbed onto the briefcase said, Skipper, disappointed he put in front of me the tip of a spear ohh no..! the headhunters they got him so that is it im stuck like this forever. Uh oh!{ I hope y'all enjoyed part 4 of Gilligan's isle fanfic leave a comment down below tell me what you think and stay tuned for more parts of the series with that stay tuned gems and jewels bye.


	5. gilligan's little problem part 5

(Disclaimer) I don't own Giligan's isle I'm just doing it for my love for this show and for shrinking fanfictions and I know someone already made Gilligan's isle shrinking fanfiction but mine is a lot different and no it's not sexual since the show didn't have that at all so sorry but if you want something like that, then go find another one anywho without further ado enjoy~

Gilligan

So that's it I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life, I was going to go on a nonstop tangent not necessarily Gilligan I have a theory that he was caught recently not a long time ago, but we need to save him quick there is no time to waste said, the professor. Then, what are we sitting around for let's go? Woohoo! Finally an adventure sorry Gilligan not for you informed the Skipper aw! Why I promise I'll be safe and I won't cause any trouble I'm sorry Gilligan but the Skipper is right, it's just too dangerous for you especially with those headhunters involved in your condition you should stay here we will be right back Ohh! okay, I sighed as they left I kicked the table boy I sure hope they find that doctor I don't think I can stand this much longer. Four hours later, they finally returned to camp and they saved the doctor great I'm saved! I'm saved! Well, now where is this so-called Gilligan you told me about? Exclaimed Dr. Rogers oh he's right here Gilligan! Were back we saved Dr. Rogers! Said Skipper excitedly hi you made it nice to finally meet you, sir, my pleasure to meet you wherever you are? said, Dr. Rogers confused down here Sir once he looks down on the table where I was he was shocked with wide eyes my oh my! You weren't kidding about him being shrunk said Dr. Rogers yep 2 inches tall to be exact and it's because of this Crystal he found so do know how to fix this? Said the professor, oh you found my experiment I thought it didn't work said, Dr. Rogers, surprised oh it works alright, but can you reverse the process, please! I can't be like this forever oh, of course, sort of he said nervously what sort of well my boy i haven't figured out a reverse process you see i was headed to Hawaii where my colleagues are that I partnered with their the ones to make the solution and I was headed there until a massive storm hit near us and a flash of lightning hits my plane I had no choice but to jump luckily I had a parachute that landed me safely to this island while the plane fell into the ocean so that is basically how I got here, but colleagues or not, I will figure out a way to get you back to size, he said confidently oh thank you Doctor it means a lot to us and to my little buddy said, Skipper happily thanks doc the sooner you figure out the solution the better. of course but first I need to examine you for health purposes So you aren't ill when we give you any solutions or serums said, Dr. Rogers oh alright, i just hope it's not gonna hurt you'll be fine Gilligan I'll be here by your side said the Skipper calmly oh okay!

Dr. Rogers

As I made it to the camp and to the boy known as Gilligan no more than 2 inches tall It was surprising and exciting that the Crystal works and he would make perfect proof to my colleagues that this invention works. But how do I get him away from the others, they seem to be very protective of him, hmmm, I'll find a way and when I do this, the little gold mine is all mine.{ I hope y'all enjoyed part 5 of Gilligan's isle fanfic leave a comment down below tell me what you think and stay tuned for more parts of the series with that stay tuned gems and jewels bye.


	6. gilligan's little problem part 6

(Disclaimer) I don't own Giligan's isle I'm just doing it for my love for this show and for shrinking fanfictions and I know someone already made Gilligan's isle shrinking fanfiction but mine is a lot different and no it's not sexual since the show didn't have that at all so sorry but if you want something like that, then go find another one anywho without further ado enjoy~

Gilligan

So, he checked everything from my weight to my height and now for the health check-up, I was a little nervous hoping it wasn't going to hurt but knowing that Skipper was right by my side I feel a little at ease. Okay, Gilligan now it's time for your health check-up informed Dr. Rodgers, oh well alright? It's okay little buddy I'm right here I'm not leaving your side said Skipper comforting me thanks Skipper gee, doc this won't hurt will it? Of course, not you'll be right as rain in no time said, Dr. Rodgers and as soon as he opened his briefcase to get the first tool of torture, he pulled out what seemed to be a ray gun of sorts and in a flash, he pointed it at the Skipper and fired immediately Skipper was knocked out cold once the professor walked in to see what the commotion about and as soon as he walked in Dr. Rodgers shot him to he was knocked out cold. Skipper professor, please wake up? what have you done with my friends! Oh don't worry my little Gold mine there just knocked out for at least three hours by one of my failures the Stun Ray it's supposed to stun anyone but naturally, it knocks people out instead of stunning, alright here, is what is going to happen you're going to come with me to Hawaii where my colleagues will see you as proof that the crystal works ordered Dr. Rodgers no way I'm not going anywhere with a crazy quack like you. Hmm, alright I was hoping you say that he said deviously and at that moment he took a blanket and snatched me up into it, hey, let me go, Skipper! Ski..pper! Professor! Anyone help!

Skipper

As I awoke I was so groggy as if I woke up from knock out gas in and once I got my vision cleared the professor with on the floor knocked out cold? I looked around a bit and saw that Dr. Rodgers, and Gilligan Dr. Rodgers, there gone! Professor! Please wake up I started to lightly shake his arm to wake him and with that, he awoke. Skipper are you alright, said the professor groggily yes I'm fine but Gilligan and Dr. Rodgers there gone! looks like we got a mad scientist on the loose said the professor ohh, hang in there little buddy were coming? come on professor we have to tell the others.!{ I hope y'all enjoyed part 6 of Gilligan's isle fanfic leave a comment down below tell me what you think and stay tuned for more parts of the series with that stay tuned gems and jewels bye.


End file.
